History: It's Just One Thing After Another
by Alethea Rhian
Summary: My tale, which I dare say be as true as the invisible wind blowing, begins with a devastating event which cannot be erased. It has set forth into motion a prophecy devised by the ancients. What exactly, is about to be revealed.
1. Ch 1: The Flight of Consciousness

AN: G'day and Welcome to the 1st part to 'History: It's Just One Thing After Another'.

I know that some of you will notice a small connection between my story and 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' but when i began writing this it was before I'd even heard of Avatar... yes I am a novice to the Avatar world... so I apologize but i will not be making a disclaimer towards Avatar in any of my chapters as i believe that my story is pretty far removed from the Avatar world.

I must, in fact, make a disclaimer towards my story title, 'History: It's Just One Thing After Another', as I borrowed it from the play 'History Boys' even though i tweaked it a little bit. I do not own anything towards that play.

Ok so seeing as my story is an original piece and i am Aussie i must inform you all that yes it is set in Australia, Melbourne in fact, on a little island called French Island (which i have changed to Pan Island). Also for all those Americans out there, there are a fair few parts with Aussie slang... if u don' understand then i will post a glossary for you. Also there are many references to British history but the time is the present, 2006-7, so just bare with the history jumps.

So here it is... and I wanna thank my lovely Monkeys for helping mi out... they are angles!

* * *

**Ch 1: The Flight of Consciousness**

'How long has she been out of the hospital?'

'Around five day's doctor.'

'Hmm, yes, well if you see a change in her, please call me.'

'Of course.' A door quietly closes, the pin snaps into place.

'Do you reckon, when she wakes up…'

'Oh hunny, I doubt that wont be for a while yet. Best not to think such things...' A door opens. '…Keep an eye on her for me will you?'

'Yeah, sure.'

The door closes once again. Darkness returns.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Candice, ever so slowly, made her way to the kitchen in hope of making a cup of tea to sooth her already frail nerves. But she never made it. The news report in the TV caught her eye. There was a segment on the accident her adoptive daughter was involved in.

It brought a tear to her eye knowing how much her daughter was suffering and that she could do nothing to relieve her of it. She was numb with fear and remorse. But time did not permit her to dwell on the emotions that consumed her heart, as there came an unexpected interruption from the door.

Gradually, Candice made her way over to greet their guest. After the conversation with the doctor earlier that day Candice didn't feel much like entertaining. She hoped the visitor wouldn't stay long.

As she reached the door the knocking became suddenly louder and more impatient that Candice jumped at the noise. She opened the door to reveal a dark haired man who burst in all most knocking the poor woman down.

'Is she ok?' He looked around, all flustered, half expecting his sister to be in sight. The man couldn't have been older then twenty-two and yet the dark rims around his eyes begged to differ. He appeared as if he had just woken up from a bad dream.

'Calm down Tom. Breathe.' Instructed Candice as she tried to calm the disgruntled man, but it was fruitless.

'Please Candice, I have to see if Serena is ok.' Tom tried to urge an answer out of the old woman as he took hold of her shoulders to stress his urgency.

Candice patted his hands. 'Tom don't worry, I will take you to her … and since when did I start being Candice?'

'I'm sorry mum. But when I heard what had happened I …' Tom was on the verge of a nervous breaking down. His little sister meant the world to him and if anything happened to her he would never forgive him self.

'It's ok dear, come.' Candice led poor Tom into the room that housed the unconscious girl. Tom rushed over to the bedside of his sister. He moved so quickly that the figure on the other side of the room went unacknowledged.

'She's been like that for the past week.'

Tom jumped like a cat that just had its tail pulled. His heart raced at the unknown voice.

'Oh Bloody Hell Reilly! Honestly, geez, don't do that.'

The boy smiled secretly. Tom's heartbeat was still working over time when he found the breath to ask about the doctors' take on Serena's condition.

'Well he said that the nasty bump on her head caused the unconsciousness and perhaps some amnesia,' Reilly informed him, 'but we won't know to what extent until she wakes up. The doctor said that she could remember everything bar the last few days, or only something's. But he said there is also a likely chance she may remember nothing, not even us.'

Candice's heart split in two as all the emotion from the past week came flooding to the surface. She had tried so hard to keep her emotions to her self. She collapsed into the post of the bed that contained the lifeless body of her adoptive daughter.

'Oh mum, its ok. It wasn't your fault.' Reilly comforted the old woman that took him in all those years ago. Near the window, he gave up his chair for her. The fresh air would do her some good.

'But if I hadn't had … she never would have …' Candice, after trying so hard to compose her self, burst into tears once more.

Seeing his mum completely loose her self, Reilly thought it best that she lay down for a while, away from the cause of her emotions.

'Come on, you need some rest.' Reilly grabbed the woman's arm to support her and she made no objection to the stability his arm gave her. The two went out of the room, leaving Tom to think in peace.

Reilly came back to the awaiting room to find Tom out on the balcony that was attached to the room. Reilly quietly stood beside his life long mate and gave him a friendly nudge. 'She's going to be fine,' he insisted as he stared into the face of a depressed man.

'No, she isn't. She may not remember any thing. Serena won't remember mum, you, or me or even what you guys had together. How can you just stand there and be fine with letting something like that be forgotten forever?'

'Because it won't be.' Reilly turned to face the sun setting in ablaze of blood red. 'No matter what happens I will always remember, even if she doesn't. If she does wake up to remember nothing, I will be there to remind her of all the memories and good times.'

'Oh, geez man.' Toms face contorted into a grimace. 'You have got to stop reading ma's old books.' Tom smiled as they both broke into laughter.

Tom left an hour later. He had a meeting at the university he attended in Queensferry that he couldn't afford to miss. So knowing that Serena was in safe, caring hands he left promising that he will visit in a few days.

Reilly thought this was strange because out of the five kids, Tom and Serena had been the closest. It wasn't like him to leave with out being forced to.

A week passed with no improvement. Tom slowly began to lose faith in Serena's recovery and his visits stopped shortly after. Reilly couldn't help but being to feel the same way. Candice, how ever, wasn't so quick to give up hope. She insisted that Reilly spend a few hours every day with Serena. Candice believed with all her heart that she could feel his presence.

After a week of moping Reilly gave into his adoptive mothers persistent nagging.

As Reilly sat there, staring at the unconscious body of his dearest friend, years of memories came flooding back to him.

How could he have been so thoughtless, this was the time that she needed him most and there he was already accepting worst? Reilly crouched beside her bed and took her hand in his; it was so lifeless yet it was as warm as the day of the accident.

_It was cold day in winter and it had been raining hard. Reilly and Serena planned to go visit Tom in Queensferry as he was leaving for Adelaide late that night. Tom promised that he would let them steal his laptop and car while he was gone. Candice didn't wont to go with them, as she didn't like being in the car while either of them drove. _

_In Corinella most of the roads went through the countryside and both kids were allowed to drive on their own. Serena was still learning and she usually drove with Brian, their eldest brother, who had recently moved out. She knew the roads like off the back of her hand and it wasn't the first time she'd have to drive in heavy rain. So she was planning to drive back on her own as it would only take 45 minutes and Reilly could keep an eye on her._

_When they arrived at Tom's place he was already moving out of the door. Throwing the keys to Reilly, he said a few short good-byes and left with a friend who was taking him to the airport. It hadn't taken them long to pile all of Tom's stuff they wanted into the two cars. What are adopted siblings for any way._

_Serena got into Tom's car, the better of the two, and proposed a race home. Reilly was all for it but asked if she was sure, she had only been driving for nine months. She smiled and told him that she would be fine._

_They both drove off._

Reilly made it home first. He knew she was still wary of the car and was probably too scared to go much faster then twenty over the limit. Time passed with no sign of Serena. Reilly tried her mobile a few times but she didn't pick up. It wasn't long until the police rang to tell them of the accident. The car had lost control on the wet road and went head on into an on coming delivery truck.

The hospital was the most depressing place. Both Candice and Reilly felt uneasy about it. Serena was in there for two weeks before Candice was asked if she could be sent home. It was a small hospital and they needed beds. They were provided everything that Serena would need and there wasn't really any further treatment required. Serena was only in a coma and just weekly check-ups were enough.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_- It be dark, pitch black. My eyes art too heavy to lift. I think I have been awake for days, but I cannot be sure. All I am able to do is lie here, too weak to talk or move. I feel pain, more so then I have ever felt before, but it be numbed in some way. My throat be dry as the river in a drought._

_The only thing I hear be a boy talking, just talking. At first I could not understand what he wast saying but now I can recognize his voice in a heartbeat. I am not sure what it be that he talks about, the past I guess. I do not know who he be or whom he talks about but the stories art comforting. I can hear all the emotion in his voice; happiness in the stories he remembered and sadness, like something terrible happened to the characters in the stories._

_Every so often he'd leave and come back a little later with a new story to tell. Every night I could hear him come in and tell another story or say nothing and sit silently. I am glad for his company, who ever he be-_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Darling, you have been in here every night for the past three weeks. Please take a moment to have some dinner with me.' Candice sighed when he didn't move from his place. She left the room knowing that her efforts were pointless.

Ever since she suggested that he spent a little time every day with Serena, she rarely saw him. After work and school he'd go and sit with her till the very early hours of the morning. Because he was always gone before she got up Candice noticed that her adoptive son was fast becoming absent from her every day life.

Reilly knew that his mum was trying her hardest to help him. But when he sat there with Serena, telling her stories of their childhood with their three other brothers, he couldn't stop. It was like when he retold them to her, he was not only hoping she'd remember them, but it also seemed as though the five of them never grew up. He missed the old days.

Reilly had just finished the story of the day their youngest brother, Felix, came to live with them, when he decided to turn in for the night. He slowly opened the door, trying to make as little noise as possible.

'Mmm,' Serena moaned, 'nay.'

Reilly spun around. He didn't quite catch what she had said as she was still very weak, but the fact that she tried to say something sparked new hope in him. But she was in a coma she couldn't speak.

He went back to her and took up her hand. 'I'm sorry, but could you say that again?' He had to make sure he wasn't going crazy. He just sat there waiting for a response, his hope dwindling with every passing minute. When he didn't receive one he got up again. But this time her hand tightened around his just before he let go, stopping him, it was faint but it was definitely there.

'Serena? Wake up, wake up it's me.' He whispered as he wiped the hair away from her brow with his free hand. As he urged her to open her eyes she groaned, trying, but she lacked the strength.

Reilly got up and ran to the door as he called for Candice. Running back to the bedside, he gave up on waiting for the old woman to get out of bed.

Candice stumbled her way through the door way, half asleep and still in her pajamas. Annoyed to have been woken up at such an ungodly hour.

'What? What happened Reilly?'

'She's waking up! Serena is waking up!'

'Oh Reilly…' She went over to him and studied his tired, sleep starved face, 'you have been in here for too long, go and get some air.' She patted him on the shoulder, implying for him to get up.

'No, mum. Honestly, she's waking up.' Reilly didn't understand. Candice was all ways more hopeful of Serena's recovery then he was. So why didn't she believe him?

'Reilly, stop it! I won't have you messing around like this, it isn't funny!' She was fed up. She was sick and tired of her mixed emotions in this matter.

Serena groaned again at all the noise they were making. They were, of cause, yelling.

Reilly went back to her. Candice stood there, stunned. Not in her wildest dreams of late did she imagine her daughter to wake up, and now that she has, Candice couldn't fathom the idea.

'Serena.' Reilly whispered to her.

'Reilly.' She was so quiet that Candice couldn't hear her.

'Yes, yes it's me.' Reilly grabbed the glass of water on her bedside table. 'Here, drink.' He went to support her head, hoping that he could get her to take a sip. She shook her head.

The darkness came again.


	2. Ch 2

**Ch 2**

They didn't hear another word from Serena for a few days. Reilly didn't speak of it with his mum again, knowing that she convinced her self that it was all a trick of her imagination. But little by little Reilly got Serena to respond to his stories.

'Do you remember when we drove Mr. O'Brien's old car into McCradie's water tank? Two thirteen year olds spending a night in the cells and Maccas for dinner from Constable Burk. That was the most fun I had that year I think. Do you remember mum's reaction when she came to pick us up and there we were eating junk food?' Reilly smiled. It had been three or four years since that night and he still remembered McCradie's seven dogs. They were barking up at the windows and on the hood of the car. He never went near them again after that.

'Reilly.' She whispered.

He crept closer to her, straining to hear what she had said. 'Yeah Serena.'

'Why,' she coughed hard, 'why dost thou … keep calling me…Serena?'

It was the first thing she had actually said, but it just so happened to be the root of all their fears. She doesn't know who she is, which probably meant that she didn't know them either.

'Because that's your name, isn't it?'

She shook her head in disagreement. 'Nay… my name be… Naida.'

'Naida?' He nodded his head in agreement; he would play along. 'Ok, well tell me Naida, do you remember me or my stories at all?'

She shook her head again and, out of exhaustion, fell back to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Who wast this guy? He spoke to me as if we have spent many summers together, but I have no idea who he be. If we have met before, and what he says be true, then who wast he to me? A brother? A friend? Who ever he be, he seems convinced that we have history together. And who be this Serena? Could Reilly have gotten us mixed up? Did something happen to her as well? I will ask next time-_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Yeah. She's started to respond, almost asking questions…well when you getting back? … Right, well call me in a few days. See ya'… beep…

'Who was that?' Candice asked Reilly as she stuck her head in the door.

'It was Brian,' Reilly replied, 'he has to stay in Brella Creek for a few more days. He has exams,' he added, 'He said he should be here in three days at the least.' He hung his head.

Brian was the oldest of the five adopted kids that Candice took in. He had recently gotten a position at the high school in Brella Creek, and at the moment his year twelve's were sitting their mid terms.

'Oh look at you,' Candice was fed up. 'So she hasn't said a thing in days, so what? The fact is that you helped her get this far,' she nudged him softly. Reilly smiled slightly. 'If it makes you feel any better Rhys is here.' Candice said indifferently as she stood to take her leave. Reilly's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

Rhys was an old friend of Candice's and was like an uncle to the kids. Because of his work, his visits were few and far between. Reilly and Rhys were extremely close and usually spent the majority of Rhys's visits confined in the library together.

Reilly couldn't believe his luck. Rhys is an old scholar who had an answer for everything. If there was any one who Reilly could confide in, it was he. It had been three years since his last visit. Of all the times to drop in, he picked the best moment.

There, waiting out on the verandah, was an old teacher with short, thinning grey hair and dark rings around his eyes. Reilly noted his appearance as he came wading out through the two open doors.

'You look shockin', you old ocker.' Chimed Reilly in welcome. They usually greeted each other with insults.

'Oh, is that right?' Rhys turned around to face the young man with a stern look on his face.

'Yeah. You got a few more wrinkles, added on a few more kilos and, crazy thing, your head looks shiny.' The smile Reilly wore grew so large the Cheshire Cat from 'Alice in Wonderland' would have been jealous.

'Stop your yapping, you little bugga.' Rhys warned waving a finger in the boy's face. 'I can still whip your butt, so watch it.'

Reilly pulled the old man into a hug. It had been far too long, and now with Serena in her condition, their meeting couldn't have come soon enough.

'Glad to see you again Reilly.' Rhys was happy to see the boy looking more like a man, ready to take on the world.

'Like wise old man. It's been what? Two or three years?'

'Yes, far too long. Look at you.' Rhys grasped his shoulders. 'You look malnourished. What has Candice been feeding you… or not been feeding you?'

'Haha not much.'

Candice just so happened to walk past the door at the moment, catching his remark. 'Hey! I heard that!'

'Sorry mum! Just messing around'

'Hmm.' She left giving Reilly a playful glare.

'Haha, nah, you look great Reilly. Glad to see that you're well.' He took a seat in one of the chairs found on the verandah. Reilly followed his lead and made himself comfortable on the rail that surrounded the deck.

'So how is school Rhys? Your students aren't causing you too much trouble?' Rhys was a History University teacher over on Pan Island. Due to his commitment to his students it was hard for him to take a break.

'They are… well they're failing practically, to be honest. There is only so much appreciation for history and the demand for it isn't as great any more. I'll tell you Reilly, retirement has crossed my mind on more then one occasion.'

This was no surprise for Reilly. There were very few people on Pan Island. Only four towns were colonized; Redbill Creek, Brella Creek, Long Point and Tankerton. Tankerton was the main town and it contains the only University, all the students had to travel to get there. Because of the few students many took up needed degrees such as Business, Commerce, Law and Medicine. History wasn't as important.

'I understand. Well what would you do if you did retire? I mean, how would you get by?'

'Oh, money is no issue. I have enough to sustain my self and the house through five bush fires, three trips around the world and still have enough to buy Christmas and birthday presents for your three kids you're going to have one day. So no, money isn't a hassle. It's more, what would I do with my time? The house is empty and my only hobby is teaching. I'd be lost.'

Reilly didn't know how to respond to this. He wanted to help the old guy out, but how? Moving in with him or even visiting for a while would be a dream for Reilly. But with Serena, or Naida, in her condition he didn't want to leave her, especially with her progress of late.

'But I shouldn't whinge. Enough about me, how are you? You and Serena still together?' Candace had mentioned something to Rhys when he arrived about the young girl.

'Well I'm not too sure to be honest.' Reilly got up off the railing and sat in the spare seat next to Rhys. 'She, ah, was in a car accident two months ago. They said she should have died; instead she was left in a coma. Thank god she woke up a few days ago.' Rhys looked solemn. 'The thing is she doesn't remember a thing. In fact she thinks that she is some chick named Naida.'

Rhys was caught off guard. Where had he heard that name before? It wasn't common. He began mumbling to him self quietly in deep thought. 'Hmmm Naida… Naida … English, no Brittany. Dumnonia even… 5th century perhaps… But what does it mean? Pixie maybe? Fairy, no, nymph! … Water? Water nymph! … Tell me Reilly, did she wake up with a strange English, maybe Welsh, accent mixed with her own?'

Now that he thought about it she did. She'd used words like nay, dost, thou and be in replace of no, do, you and is. 'Actually she did. But how did you...?'

Rhys ignored him and got up out of his seat abruptly. 'Excuse me Reilly. I have to go and have a word with Candice.' With that he left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Reilly, where am I?' Naida asked from her bed. The morning was a little chilly and the warmth of her bed was far to intoxicating to leave.

'You're in Melbourne, Australia.' He whispered. When Rhys left him to speak with Candice Reilly stole a chance to spend time with Naida. She was still weak but today she seemed full of energy.

'Where?'

'It's a big island in the southern hemisphere.'

'Southern hemisphere? What be that?'

'You don't know what the southern hemisphere is? You must have learnt of it at some point. You know what? Don't worry about it. I'll explain it to you another day.' Reilly got up and opened the sliding door that led to her veranda; the room had gotten stuffy.

'Reilly, why is it that thou speaks unusually? Be it because thee art an Aus… Austra…?'

Reilly laughed at her, he really shouldn't have, but it was amusing nonetheless. 'Yeah, it's because I'm an Aussie.'

'Aussie?'

'Yeah. Hey do you wanna go get some fresh air? You've been in here for around two months; it'll do you some good. Plus I'll show you around.'

Her face lit up.

Naida was amazed by what she saw; the concrete roads, power and telephone lines, even a plane flying through the air. All this new technology and machinery led her to new questions and a greater curiosity. What she wasn't prepared for was a car passing by the house. She freaked out, calling it a monster of the other world.

Sensing her distress, Reilly led her to the large parkland, which was a few streets away from his home, on the out skirts of town. Naida instantly calmed down and noted the difference in the air; it was cleaner, fresher, there amongst the trees. She felt more comfortable and at ease then she had in a while.

'So do you feel any better?' Reilly asked as they set off down a dirt track through the trees.

'Aye, I do. I am sorry for how I reacted back there. It took me by surprise, that big, shiny thing.' She shivered at the thought.

Reilly laughed at her unease. She really had changed. She must have forgotten a lot more then he realized.

'Reilly?' She asked.

Reilly mumbled in response. 'What…'

'Where did thee find me?'

'You were in a car accident. You lost control on the wet road.' He glanced down at her as she tried to understand what he had said.

'What did it do to me?'

'You went into a coma from a bump to the head. The doctors thought you may suffer from some sort of amnesia as well.'

'I take it that be not good.'

Reilly shook his head. 'We were all scared for you. We didn't know when you'd wake up or how much you'd remember.'

'Who be 'we'?' She asked with questioning eyes.

'Candice, our adoptive mum, and your brothers Brian, Tom, Felix and me.'

Naida stopped suddenly. 'But that cannot be right, I have only… wait Reilly,' she swallowed hard. This was difficult even for her to accept, but it's the only reasonable explanation, 'What year be it?'

'Huh? 2006, why?'

Naida gasped and began to hyperventilate as she began to feel dizzy. 'He wast right.' She whispered.

'Geez…! Naida are you ok?' He grasped her under one arm to help her remain steady and led her over to a large rock. 'What's wrong?' he asked her softly.

'Reilly,' she gasped, 'the last… Yule… I remember… wast in the year 476.' She stuck her head between her knees to try and take deeper breaths as her head began to process the possibilities.

'Mum, where is Rhys?' Reilly ask as soon as he stepped in the door with Naida. They had to cut short their walk to figure out what was really going on.

'Well he's…' Candice pointed towards the study just as Rhys came walking out with such speed that he looked like a man on a mission.

He walked straight up to Naida and kissed her hand. Naida wasn't put off or uncomfortable with the act. Instead she bowed her head out of habit.

'My Lady allow me to introduce my self. My name be Rhys. It be a pleasure to meet thee Naida.'

'Rhys I need to speak with you.' Reilly implored.

'No time my boy, no time.' He turned to Naida. 'Please go fetch your things my dear. I'm taking you on a trip to Pan Island.' He added to Reilly. 'You'd better grab a few of your things as well; I could use your help.' Rhys walked on towards the front door. Reilly followed.

'A trip? Rhys what is going on?' Reilly continued to follow Rhys out the door and to his car.

'I'm taking Naida with me back to Tankerton.'

'What? Why?' But he quickly forgot this question. 'Look, Rhys, Naida said that the last thing she remembers was back in the year 476. She said a Yule, what ever that is.'

'It's what they called Christmas back in ancient Pagan communities and celebrated in the middle of winter' Rhys stated.

'What ever, the point is you knew she was different from the beginning. You know something about her don't you? Rhys?'

The man turned to face Reilly who had worked him self up into a state. 'The only thing I know is that Naida isn't your average girl and she is no longer Serena. She is going to need structure, information and a place where she can try to sort her self out. Candice and I agreed that my house was the best place for this.'

'So you're just gonna take her to an unknown place where she knows no one and nothing will seem familiar.' Rhys remained calm while Reilly rambled on. 'She's confused enough here, what makes you think she'll be better off with you? She doesn't even know you!'

'That is why you are coming with us.'

Reilly was taken aback. 'Wha…What?'

'Yes. Well you'll be the friendly face she needs and you can help her begin to trust me. She trusts you Reilly and I doubt that she would agree to come with me without you.'

Meanwhile inside Naida was a little uneasy.

'Candice what did he mean?'

'I know it was a bit of a shock dear,' She led the young girl back to Serena's room. 'But we agreed that you would be better off with Rhys. He will be able to help you figure out your past.'

Naida's face lit up. 'Truly?'

'Yes dear. Reilly will be going along with you so to keep you company.'

'Well I guess that cannot be too bad. It be just … I doth not know Rhys. I doth not trust him.' Naida sat down on her bed as they entered the room.

'Dear you'll be fine. Reilly will look out for you and I'm sure Rhys will be a gentleman.'

All went silent before Naida broke the air. 'Candice, will thee visit? Or could I send thee a letter?'

Candice laughed. 'My dear we will have to teach you to use the phone. And yes, I will visit, don't you worry.'

Naida glanced around the room with a look of worry on her face. 'Ah Candice, I have no clothes.'

Again Candice had to laugh. 'Naida do you remember when Reilly and I called you Serena? Well you are Serena to us and all her clothes are yours.'

'What?' Naida's eyes widened. 'I could not take another's clothes Candice.'

Candice opened up Serena's wardrobe to show her all she had to work with. 'My dear lets just say you are borrowing them. You might not be used to the pants or the tops, and she doesn't have any full-length dresses. But I'm sure you'll find something.'

'How did thee…?'

'Never mind dear. We'll find something you'll like.'

With a grateful smile Naida thanked her adoptive mother.


	3. Ch 3: The Veiled Truth

**Ch 3: Aussies, Answers and the veiled Truth**

The small group had boarded the ferry earlier that day that passed between Corinella and Long Point port on Pan Island. Naida had thought that this 'ship' was a very strange vessel indeed. It didn't have any sails and there weren't men running around making sure that everything was ok with it. What was even stranger was the PA system that voiced different facts about the ferry, the island and the passage of water they were taking. The ferry was very old and was in need of a restoration but she floated well enough. One just had to be mindful of the sudden jerking motion as the paddles began a new cycle.

Naida, after wandering the boat aimlessly, had stolen a bit of time to her self. She eventually found her self alone on the viewing deck over looking the front of the boat. Leaning over the rails she stared distantly into the crisp blue water below her. She remembered doing exactly this but on a different boat in a time that seemed not so long ago. She was younger, around fourteen, and she was traveling on her father's ship to where, she cannot remember. A man was calling for her and when she turned around she beheld a frightening sight. Hundreds of ships had caught up with them, surrounding their own which had now been thrown into a state of alarm. Men were yelling out orders and running all over the ship. Naida caught a glance at a flag that one of the other ships had donned and with it sent a wave of fear over her being. She stood there frozen, eyes plastered on the armada that was over taking them. She did not dare move. A hand grabbed her roughly and spun her to face him. She could not see his face clearly at first but as he yelled instructions to her…

'We should be there in a few hours.'

'Huh? Oh. Reilly where be Rhys?' Naida asked. She as she was daydreaming Reilly had come up to join her.

'He's asking about rooms. There was an announcement about a delay due to weather and port. Apparently we wont make Long Point port before this storm so every one will have to stay on Elisabeth Island for the night… Hey, you alright?'

'Aye, I think so. It be just… it all be happening so quickly. It be one thing after another.' Frustration lined her voice though she tried to hide it.

'Don't worry about it. You'll be fine. You got me,' he nudged her softly on the shoulder. 'And Rhys really wants to help.'

'I guess so.' She turned around and lent against the railing.

'Hey I'm gonna go check on Rhys. I'll be back soon.'

She nodded slightly as he walked away.

Reilly had never been too comfortable on the water and he spent most of his time in the first aid room becoming close friends with a bucket. Naida on the other hand, felt more at home then ever before. Her home was once beside the sea and she spent more time in the water as a child then riding her horse, or playing with the other children at court. She looked out to the sea, her memories of family and friends bobbed in her mind like the waves.

'Hey Man! Watch out!'

'OOOF!'

'Holy Hell! You ok miss?' Strong hands took Naida's arms to aid her too her feet. 'I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was goin.'

Naida had been knocked down by a tall, roughish, sun tanned Aussie. He was cute; she couldn't deny that, with fiery red hair and was well built. As she steadied her self, Naida suddenly began to feel self-conscious. She hadn't met another kid her age round here yet, besides Reilly, and she wasn't what you'd exactly call 'normal'. Now worried as to how they'd react, she began tiding up her appearance.

'You ok?' He asked again.

'Ah… aye, I be fine. No harm done.' She brushed invisible dust off her pants. She still hadn't gotten used to the awkward piece of clothing and was surprised to see other women on the ferry wearing them as well.

'Sorry bout that.' His friend came running over. 'He's a bit of a boof head. Doesn't look both ways to cross the road if ya know what I mean.' She had no clue what he was on about and it must have showed. 'Ah, a tourist. Where ya from?'

Still a little dizzy from being knocked down, she leaned against the railing of the ferry. 'Dumnonia,' she replied. She was now feeling very uncomfortable at the attention these boys were showing her, but she couldn't very well brush them off.

The friend laughed and whispered to his mate. 'Where the hell is that?'

'I have no bloody clue.' The guy replied before turning back to Naida. 'What's ya name?'

'Naida.'

'Hey, well this is Dockar,' he pointed his thumb to his mate who waved, 'and I'm Shaun.'

'Well it wast nice meeting thee both but I really must be going.' She turned to leave having gotten her bearings and balance back.

'Wait!' Shaun had grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. She turned to face him once again. 'I feel like I've met you before. You've never been to Darwin, have ya?'

'Nay, I'm afraid not.'

'Oh, ok then.' He sounded a little disheartened. 'Well sorry again… bout knocking you down.'

She waved them good-bye as she left to seek out Reilly.

'Mate, she was weird.' Dockar said as they began walking down the side of the boat in the opposite direction.

'No kiddin.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Naida is that you my dear?' Rhys asked from the bathroom in their cabin.

After a couple of hours they had finally arrived on Elisabeth Island and the room Rhys had organized on the ferry was perfect for the three of them. It was small with three beds, a kitchen area and a small lounge area. There wasn't much to it but as they were only staying there one night they couldn't complain.

'Aye Rhys,' she sat on one of the three single beds in their room with a skeptical look on her face, she had been thinking out on the front porch for some time and something didn't quite fit.

'Has Reilly gone to the store? I heard him leave but…' Rhys called from the adjoining room.

'Aye, he said he would be back in ten minutes. Could I ask thee something Rhys…or should I say Gwydion?'

A soft chuckle came from the adjoining room and Rhys came striding out. 'Great! You figured it out!'

'I beg thy pardon?' She said in confusion, 'Thee art Gwydion the Merlin, art thou not?'

'Yes I was, once. But I am actually known as Amergin.' The old man bent over his bag to retrieve something, 'Oh and as long as you are hanging round with Reilly I'd appreciate if we could keep up the charade of calling me Rhys.'

'This be ridiculous. So who art thou exactly?'

'In your time I was Gwydion the trusted adviser to your parents, in this time I was called Rhys, but my real name has always been Amergin.' He waved his hands dramatically like he was clearing the air. 'But that is unimportant. I was surprised it took you so long to even suspect me Naida, but you did it. I was about to loose hope.'

'Merlin what be happening? What art thou on about?'

'What I'm on about,' he said quickly while moving the subject along, 'is have you ever wandered why you are here…in the 21st century?'

'Aye.' She replied a little taken aback by his question, 'That be all I hast thought about since I woke up.'

'But you never saw fit to ask?' The old man sat down on a chair that was found in the room.

'I did not want to cause a suspicion, get my self into trouble. I thought I wast going insane.'

'No, in fact it is quite the opposite.' But he waved that off. 'Did you know that you just experienced your first recollection from your past life? Fantastic. Things are moving faster then I thought. Could I ask you how you figured me out?'

Naida had to laugh. 'It wast weird actually. I thought thee reminded me of some one that I could not remember. I tried to think back to where I might have seen thee. Then suddenly, but slowly, an image of thee back in Dumnonia came to me. It just sort of… materialized in my mind.'

The old man nodded his head in agreement. 'Yes. It always does.'

'I beg thy… wait… Amergin…' she tried his actual name on for size and found that it suited him quite well. 'What art thou doing in the 21st century any way? Why did thee bring me here?' She began to fret as she asked the questions that have been haunting her mind since the beginning.

'Ah!' he held up a thin bony finger, 'I am here because I was sent here to help you, and others like you, as I always have been. _You_ are here to fulfill a purpose.'

The girl sat there puzzled with her mind swimming full of new questions. 'I dost not understand. There art others like me? What be my purpose?'

The old man had to laugh as the girl eagerly awaited his answers. 'There are, in fact, three others like you. And your purpose is what ever you choose for your self.'

Naida sat there in bewilderment; the man hadn't changed at all. 'Merlin why can't thee ever be clear with thy advice? Thee wast like this back in Dumnonia, I never know what thee art on about.'

He laughed once again and in an airily tone he said, 'And that my dear is the beauty of it.'

Arms crossed, she shot him a look that was not to be messed with.

'Ok ok.' He held up his hands. Naida was the same as always, demanding instead of trusting in the universe. 'I will tell you this. You, along with three others, were hand picked in the beginning and you were entrusted with the power of the four elements. You my dear, I am quite certain, are empowered by water. That is why you have always been more at home in the water then on land.'

'Why me?'

'I do not know. I didn't even know it was to be you until Reilly told me your name. I was just as surprised as you were.'

'What doest thou mean 'empowered by water'?' She was growing wary of where this conversation was heading.

'The elements are powerful, as you know, and this power can be channeled into different forms. We wont know what form until a little later when you become accustomed to your surroundings.'

Naida sat there quietly. What had she been thrown into? She is 1500 years into the future, in a different country most likely and with some element swimming around inside her. What was she going to do? But then she remembered that she wasn't the only one in this situation.

'Thee said there were others.' She was very near the edge of her seat, stricken with anticipation, 'Have thee found any of them?'

'The others are currently waiting to be reunited with you and my tuition. But to be honest,' he breathed out heavily, a little wary of his plight, 'I have only found two others. The final one eludes me.'

'Hey Rhys!' Reilly called from the front of the cabin. 'The winds picking up, it's pouring heavily and I don't think it was a smart idea to pick a cabin right around the corner from the jetty!'

'Why?' Amergin asked as he made his way to the front to speak with Reilly. He found him soaked from head to toe; his dry-as-a-bone hadn't done much to help him.

'The island is pretty small. Half the streets are flooded already and some of the Villas, on the shore line, have had to be evacuated.'

Naida now joined them. 'Be any one hurt?'

'I have no idea. There is a rescue team down there and I was wandering if I could go help them out?'

'Yes, of course. Go. I'll be right behind you.' Amergin waved the boy out of the cabin. Reilly hastily left leaving a wet trail behind him.

Naida walked over beside Amergin who had began putting on his own coat. 'Am… sorry… Rhys may I go? Thee said that I…'

'No my dear.' He cut her off. 'You stay here and keep yourself safe. We cannot afford for anything to happen to you, you are too precious. I'll go with Reilly to check things out. I'll come back as soon as I've finished. Get some sleep and we'll see you in the morning.'

The two men left, not knowing what was to befall them.


	4. Ch 4

**Ch 4**

'Amergin! What be going on?' Naida called from her bed as the old man came storming into the cabin. He was soaked through, panting and moving at light speed. His coat and pants seemed as if it had been plastered to his form and not allowing much movement.

'Naida grab your things now, we're leaving.' Amergin practically yelled as he went over to where his things were found beside the bed and hastily began throwing them into his bag.

'But… why?'

'Something has happened… unexpected… Never mind, just hurry up! We have to leave!' Naida was lost for words but she complied with just as much haste. The two of them bumping into one another and running all over the cabin trying to gather all of their belongings. It was amazing how far your things can travel in one day. Naida had to go through many of Reilly's clothes to find her favorite boots and leather jacket. It wasn't long before both of them were out the door and running towards the jetty.

'Amergin!' Naida yelled out above the noise coming from the beach. Many trucks and machinery had come early in the morning to help remove the rubble from the previous night. 'Amergin! Where be Reilly?'

'He is going to meet us at my place. Now would you please hurry up!'

A boat that was completely different from the one they had boarded the day before greeted them by the jetty. This one was newer and more advanced then the old ferry. Naida thought this looked like a floating version of the car that had scared her the day Reilly had taken out for a walk. Amergin jumped in, and after putting his bag away, held out his hand to help Naida.

She was frightened but something else now filled her mind; fear. She had no idea where or when she was, she had no idea how to get back home, she was now lost in time. Naida no longer had Reilly with her, her only companion, and now she was traveling with a man that resembled a close friend she once knew. He had told her some fantastic things but mistrust still lined her thoughts about him and what he spoke of. She was stuck in a time where everything was strange and unusual. She didn't want to be here anymore, she wanted to go back to her friends and family in a time where she understood everything and nothing was completely out of the ordinary. But wishing won't get her back home. Wishing does nothing but fill little children with hope and create disappointment when it doesn't come true. Only children and the dreamers wish.

Amergin and Naida sped off towards the main land leaving behind all that was familiar and safe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two, very quiet, companions finally arrived at the long awaited Pan Island. The entire landscape was bush land and scrub. Despite all the native flora and fauna, Naida could have sworn she was back in Dumnonia and it was a bitter reminder of her situation. Naida, still frustrated and annoyed about the lack of information on last night, quietly sat beside Amergin after a long argument of refusing to get into his car. She still had no idea what happened down on that beach last night and why Reilly wasn't with them, and all that Amergin said in the cabin kept running through her mind yet made little sense. She knew that there wasn't much she could do but this didn't prevent her from being angry about it. Amergin sat quietly through her sulking long enough into their two hour long drive through the countryside and bush before he could handle it no more.

'What's with the sulking Naida?'

'Nothing.'

'Look if it's about Reilly I told you, he's coming a little later.' He said as he wound down his window. The windscreen had begun to fog up.

'But why, Amergin? What actually happened?' She turned in her seat cautiously. She was still wary of the machine.

'I'm sure Reilly will explain it when he gets here.'

She turned back crossing her arms in a huff. She knew she was being childish but her annoyance with Amergin called for such a display.

'Naida he's fine, trust me.' He glanced at her and he could sense that there was more then Reilly troubling her. 'Now what is really annoying you?'

She gave a sigh 'Thou art. All that thee hast told me dost not make sense. Thee hast not even told me how I got here?'

A silence befell the two. Amergin, though still concentrating on the road, thought long and hard about what he was about to say. It was not a question of whether she should know the answer or not, but of if she was ready to hear it. Knowing there was still a bit of time to go till they arrived at their destination, he deuced that he couldn't avoid the question for very long.

'Ok, this will get confusing very quickly, but bear with me. You remember when I told you that there were four people chosen in the beginning of history to possess the power of the elements?' she gave a slight nod. 'Yes, well, the four souls have been reincarnated repeatedly over the years just like every one else has. Do you know of reincarnation?'

'Aye, a little. Be that where the soul, upon death of the body, comes back to earth in another? Or something like that.'

'Precisely. Now the four souls entrusted with the power of the elements have been together through every life and major event, reincarnating with the power when it is needed. Now you have never been split up. That is until now. It is because of this we saw fit to 'bridge the gap' this time round, so to speak.' The look on Naida's face said it all, she was lost.

'Ok, ok, I'll go slower. I wont go into details just yet but an agreement was created to join humans and the elements together. Now because the four souls have been split up over a great distance this time you all have lost touch and trust in one another as well as me. You see normally you all would have been placed together as siblings, relatives, close friends or lovers. It will always be thus, backwards and forwards through time. But we lost track of you all over the past few life times. But, thankfully, most of you ended up here in Australia, but we don't know where exactly. Now it is because of this divide that circumstances changed.'

'Circumstances? What circumstances?'

'Well you see the only way to obtain your powers and tap into the element energy is to experience physical death but, like I said before, only certain incarnations will have the elemental power. Serena, your 21st incarnation, had this power.'

'So she did die in that car accident. But if that be true then why am I here, why couldn't she just take control?'

'That is what usually happens and this is where the normal process changed. In the beginning it was agreed upon to make you all close emotionally thus creating a degree of trust. This in the past made my job a lot easier. But because of the split the connection between you all has been severed. To recreate that trust, the higher forces brought forth the souls of past incarnations who had known the others very well in their lifetime. Now it was very difficult to pluck souls from the exact same lifetime. So we had to make do with a few hundred years between you.'

'But due to reincarnation we will recognize one another as family or allies.' Naida said to show her understanding.

'Yes, you're getting it. So that is why you are here and why I am taking you to Tankerton.'

'Why couldn't thee tell me this before?'

'Would you have believed me? You didn't know me at all until you recognized me and even then you were skeptical. So I had to wait until you saw fit to ask me your self, to prove that you were ready to hear what I had to tell you.'

Naida sat quietly, watching the bush turn slowly into farmland, contemplating all that she had just learnt. It all seemed quiet possible what Amergin was telling her, and it did explain a fair bit. But the ideas of time travel and elemental powers seemed to hold back her willingness to fully comprehend and trust in all that he was saying. She saw no reason for him to lie to her though, so she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

'Amergin could I ask thee about the others?'

'Ah yes, you see -'

Many things happened at that precise moment.

A tractor from a near by farm, that backed onto the road, had just been driven by a couple of kids. The kids, being inexperienced, forgot to put on the breaks and the tractor began to roll down the hill towards the road gaining speed with every passing moment. In line with the driver's side, the machine was about to collide with the car. Naida, being the only one who saw the tractor coming, screamed and threw her arms in front of her face, and an icy jet of frost and icicles had flown from her hands. Amergin, now seeing the machine, slammed his foot down on the breaks to prevent a collision. The tractor, having been slowed down by the ice, rolled on past the front of the car.

Frozen in shock, Naida's heart was bashing it's self against her chest, her hands sweating, and her breathing heavy.

Amergin on the other hand began to smile. This near death experience had been avoided thanks to Naida and he was thrilled. He turned to her; she was still stiff. 'My dear you have just displayed your first power. How do you feel?'

Naida couldn't answer and it was clear that she wasn't as excited. Fumbling for the latch, she roughly got out of the car as fast as she could. Fear began to grasp her as the shock ran its course. Tears followed as hyperventilation consumed her. She couldn't breath let alone take in what she had just done. What was she? A freak? The trees and concrete around her started to spin. The fast motion of everything around her caused an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach.

'Feel any better?' Amergin asked from his seat behind the wheel of his car once Naida had stopped chundering up her dinner from the night before and regained her composure.

'Aye a little.' She said softly. Her face was still white and drained as she climbed into the car slowly. Little red spots appeared on her face. Naida noticed this in one of the mirrors and lifted her hand to her cheek.

'Don't worry, they only appeared due to all the pressure on your face.' Amergin said as she sat back in her chair still wide eyed and her breathing heavy.

'What… wast that?' She asked exhausted.

'_That_ was your freezing power.'

'Freezing power?'

'Yes, like I just told you, you possess a great power within you Naida. This is only a small taste of what you can do.'

'Ah ha… right… Wait, thee did not say anything about powers.'

Amergin just gave her a comforting smile as the ignition chugged to life and the two set off for Tankerton.


	5. Ch 5: Lost Allies

**Ch 5: Lost Allies**

Tankerton was a small Australian town with around a thousand people living off its land. As they made their way the scenery gradually changed from run down tin shacks to old style houses that encompassed a main street. The central domain where everything important was found consisted of the town hall, university, hospital, general store and pub. It's people going about their business as though it were any other day, shopping, going to school or playing in the streets. It wasn't much to look at, but that's what Aussies do best; make something dodgy in eyes of others special in the hearts of the local.

Amergin drove his guest through the town and back out into the farmland. He continued to head west just a short distance when Naida spotted the ocean, instantly calming her nerves. Amergin came to the end of the main road and turned down the only remaining lane. Down the drive way and beyond a thicket of gum trees, just five minutes from the town, was Amergins' abode. It wasn't like the typical Aussie house; it was an old Victorian manor like which you'd find over in England, that was just a stones throw away from the beach. A huge yellow wattle tree stood strong by the left flank of the house giving it a warm feeling, softening one's perception. A strong sent of eucalyptus filled the air and the hearty laugh of the kookaburra could be heard above the engine.

The car came to a stop in the drive way but Naida was too stunned by the beauty of this place to move her self out of the vehicle. She turned to the old man in hope of asking him about this place, but he was gone. Naida looked around in case he went inside without her but when she thought about it she hadn't heard the car door open or close.

Slowly, she got out of the car, now curious as to where Amergin had run off. Assuming he had gone inside she gently walked over to the front porch only to find that she didn't want to go in and explore just yet. Standing in the middle of the front yard Naida took in her surroundings, breathing in deeply calming her emotions. Closing her eyes, she opened her heart to all that encompassed her. A rush of warmth and love filled her being that she didn't want to let that go of. She knew she had never been here before and that she didn't recognize it at all, but Naida felt as thought a long journey of heart ache and lies had finally come to an end, that she finally felt the place where she belonged. She stood there for a moment, taking in everything and anything, that is, before a disturbance came from the house.

Quietly, as not to disturb the now silent house, Naida tiptoed through the front door. Then quick as a flash, out of the corner of her eye, Naida saw a presence walk through the living room on her left. She hadn't seen it clearly but there had been someone there. She moved into the living room through the archway to find no one in there besides a couple of chairs and a couch. Then, just as before, out of the corner of her eye, down the other end of the room, on the other side of the frosted glass doors that divided the space from another, a large shadow moved out of view. Panicking now Naida backtracked towards the front door. She no longer felt welcome in the house. Just as she was about to leave another disturbance broke out.

'Ciel! Ciel, you did it again. How am I meant to help ya if I can' see ya?'

Naida hid on the stairs that faced the front door. That voice was oddly familiar.

'Sorry.' Came a very soft voice. 'You kinda scared me.'

Naida clasped firmly onto the banister, still unsure as what to do next. She was breathing hard and her heart began to race. She looked around for any thing to help her get out of this predicament. The two voices sounded as though they belong to kids around her age, a boy and a girl.

'Ah … I'm sorry.'

Naida changed her position on the stairs, she was uncomfortable and her knees were now aching. But before she could stop it…_CREAK_. Of all the things that could have happened. Closing her eyes and the banister tight she hoped they hadn't heard her.

'What was that?'

Her heart did a back flip. She was busted.

'Who are you?' Came the soft voice behind her. Naida jumped and span around to behold a small slender girl who appeared no older then fourteen. She had curly, light blond hair that fell to her waist and gray eyes that appeared very distant. Her petite body was almost fairy like. Naida was lost for words; she didn't know what to say. That is until she found a way out.

'I came with Amergin.'

'Then why are you hiding?' Her voice was so soft that Naida had to strain to hear her. She had a point. Why was she hiding? It was the most stupid thing to do. Amergin had told her that he had found some of the others and yet she panicked at the first sign of something strange. Of cause she wasn't the only one here, so why had she freaked out?

'I… I… panicked.'

The girl nodded slightly as Naida stood up to properly greet her. The sound of footsteps coming closer grew louder.

'So who was it Ciel?' He asked before he had noticed Naida on the stairs. Naida just stood there gaping. She had managed to place a face to that voice and now she knew why she had recognized it. Standing in front of her was the red headed Aussie who had knocked her down on the ferry.

'Hey I remember you.' He said to her as she racked her brain for his name. 'Naida, right?' He held out his hand.

'Aye, thou art Shaun?' She grasped it.

'Oh, well yeah, sort of. Shaun was me name before but now I go by the name Drake.' He let go of her hand 'This is Ciel.' He nodded to the girl and turned down the hall, Ciel followed. Naida pursued them down the hall and into the kitchen where the three of them sat down at the bench. The kitchen was just like every other kitchen from the out side.

'So what are ya? Fire or Water?' Drake bluntly put out there as he went to the fridge.

'Pardon.'

'You came with Amergin, right? So you must be one of us. Are you the fire or the water element?' Ciel squeaked from the other side of the bench.

'Oh, I am water.' Drake came back with drinks for everyone. He placed a can of soft drink in front of her and Ciel. Watching the other two Naida got the general idea as to how to open the can. She'd never had one before so it was a little difficult.

'Here.' Drake took the can from her and cracked it open with a fizz. 'So how did ya come by ya power?' He asked in a whisper like it was a secret.

'A tractor helped me.' The sound of it now was actually quite amusing and it appeared that Drake thought so too as a smirk grew on his face. Naida looked around at the two of them. 'What about thee both?'

'Me aunt helped me out with mine. She freaked out when I came home and started throwing any thing she could grab at me.' Drake and Naida both turned to Ciel.

'Mine was by accident.' She said with a little more confidence. 'I got swooped by a bird and the next thing, it happened. It still happens uncontrollably whenever I get scared.' She now faced her lap embarrassed.

'So Drake, what wast thee doing on the ferry that day?' Naida asked now curious after now properly meeting him.

'Well Amergin thought it would be a good idea if I got out of the house for a bit, maybe see some friends. But all my mates live up in Darwin you see so I had no idea what I was gonna do. I ran into me mate Dockar on the ferry over to Corinella, he was down for a surfing comp, so I just tagged along with him for a few days.'

'How did thee get here before us then?

Drake stood there baffled, how did he get here before them? 'Good question. I guess Amergin must have taken you on a scenic drive, shown ya a bit of the town.' He said with a shrug.

Naida nodded to comply with his reasoning. But then something that Drake had mentioned ticked her curiosity. 'How long hast thee both been with Amergin for?'

'Well Ciel's been here a week,' Drake replied 'and I've been here for about a month and a half.'

'Really?' Naida was surprised at how much Amergin had done.

'Yeah, Amergin picked me up near Barrow Creek. I was about two days walk from Uluru and he got me. Out in the middle of the out back, that guy managed to find me. Crazy. Hey Ciel.' The girl looked up, hastily putting her arm behind her back. 'Where were you found?'

'Femantle, in Western Australia.' She carefully brought her arm round again with a shake.

Naida sat there politely, not having a clue where these places were.

'What about you?' Ciel asked quietly.

'Ah, I am not too sure. I never asked. All I know is it wast somewhere near Corinella as that be where I boarded the ferry here.'

The three jumped as the front door opened. Silently and slowly the three of them poked their heads around the corner to try and catch a glimpse at the person entering the house. It could have been the last elemental. Naida flashed Drake and Ciel a scared and confused look and both replied accordingly. It was Naida who was the first to recognize the visitor.

'Candice?' She got up to greet the aging woman. 'What art thou doing here?' She asked as she gave Candice a loving hug.

'I'm here to help out Amergin. I had a bit of trouble getting here. Something happened on Elisabeth Island last night.' She replied taking off her coat and placing it on the stand.

Naida knew full well what she was referring to. But it was Candice's referral to Rhys as Amergin that really caught Naida's attention. 'So thee knew about Amergin?' Naida was confused. She never would have thought of Candice knowing about all this. Was she like Amergin or just a regular person helping out a friend?

'Oh yes, and I know of you too my dear. Now…'

'Inanna?' Ciel said quietly to her self as she came closer to meet the guest.

'My dear Ciel, you're looking as lovely as ever.' She said with a proud smile. Ciel blushed and gave Candice a hug.

'Liliana? What the hell are ya doin' here?' Drake now came up to her and gave the woman a hug.

'It's Candice now, and I'm here to help keep an eye on you lot. I'm sure you'll cause a great deal of trouble in the months to come. My lord, Drake, what have you done to your self?' She held him by the shoulders at arms length. 'You've turned into an Aussie bogan.' She gave a slight chuckle. 'Now I will be right back. I have come a fair way and these bags have been so heavy,' she bent down for her case and began climbing the stairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Candice I still cannot believe thou art here.' Naida said as Candice came down the stairs after unpacking.

'Yes well, my other boys, Tom and Felix, had a bit to say before I left. Felix had a bit of a hard time but Tom agreed to take care of him. It felt horrible leaving them.' Candice led Naida into the living room where she was snooping around not a few hours ago.

'Candice could I ask thee something?'

'Of course dear.' The two women sat down on the couch together.

'Did Amergin, by chance, tell thee about Reilly? Or did you happen to find him?' Naida hoped that the old bard would have confided in Candice, as she was her only hope now.

'No, but Amergin did tell me about him. But that is none of your concern. When Reilly arrives some time today I'm sure he will tell you all about it.'

'But Candice this be worrying me terribly. I still have not heard from him. Please tell me.' Naida practically begged the old woman to divulge her secrets. But she held up her hands.

'No, I'm sorry dear, tis not my place to say.' Naida went silent admitting defeat. 'Now I've been told you have discovered your power.'

'Aye, I be able to freeze objects… I think.'

Candice laughed. 'Let me guess, frost and tiny icicles?' the look in Naidas' face told her she had guess right. 'My dear that was exactly what happened last time round. You completely freaked out and you ran away. After three days I eventually found you down by the shipping dock. You wouldn't talk to me and if you did it was to call me a horrible hag. You accused me of turning you into a monster.'

'Oh Candice, I am so sorry.' Naida suddenly felt absolutely horrible. It felt as if a pain had shot through her stomach. She not only treated Amergin unfairly this time round but Candice last time.

Candice waved it off. 'No need to apologize dear. You made it up to me in the end. I was more afraid of the police arresting you and taking you away to a mental institution if I didn't find you first. I would have been a shame to destroy the jail, it was so well built and the sheriff was very proud of it.' Now it was Naida's turn to laugh. 'Come dear, I'll make you a cup of tea and you can tell me all about your trip.'


	6. Ch 6

**Ch 6**

'Candice, who be that man?' The man in question reminded Naida of someone she could not remember. Her memory of him escaped her. His features were strong, he had a large build, and his hair was short and deep black in colour. The two women had both moved into the kitchen for their tea and while they talked everything seemed to stand still.

Candice walked up behind her and yet only saw Drake sitting on the couch. 'Who, Drake?'

Naida shook her head. 'Nay, the other one, with the jet hair.'

'Oh sorry about that dear, that's Conleth. I'm guessing he arrived a few moments ago.' Candice walked back into the kitchen. Naida was stumped.

'Dost thou mean the 5th century bishop, Conleth?' Naida followed the old woman.

'Why yes, but how did you know?'

Naida clenched her fists and locked her jaw.

'Now Naida calm down...'

Naida didn't listen. Instead she turned away and stalked straight into the lounge room, confronting the two boys. Drake rose to introduce them but he wasn't quick enough. Naida made her own introductions. Without saying a word she punched Conleth in the side of the face and he staggered back by the force of her blow.

'Thy mothers' bastard! Thee hast a lot of nerve for coming here.' She gritted through clenched teeth.

'My, my, how rude of me.' Conleth said smugly, rubbing his jaw, as he rose from his seat to meet this strange young lady. 'I don't believe we've met. I am Conleth and you are?' He waited for a replay.

'History.' The glare that Conleth received was one of pure hatred. Drake, sensing Naida's anger, quickly intervened.

'Oh bugga! I'm sorry 'bout Naida mate, she didn' mean it.' He shot a look back at Naida. What was she thinking?

'I dost not need thee to apologize for me Drake, besides he dost not deserve one. The murderous piece of swine.' Naida shifted her glare back to Conleth.

'I beg your pardon, but did you say Naida?' Conleth mentioned to Drake waving away her comment. 'As in the Princess of Dumnonia?' Conleth enquired his smirk dropping.

'Aye bishop. I heard Kildare saw thy death for what thee did. Thee should have rotted in the other world.'

A nervous laugh escaped his lips. 'My punishment was just and was paid for.'

'Obviously that cannot be so if the Goddess hast sent thee back for more punishment.'

'Now, now, God has forgiven me of my sins and I have repented.'

'Please.' His thick Irish accent brought tears to her eyes as old wounds were reopened. 'Thee cannot repent from an act like that! Thee can never be forgiven for what thee did!'

Conleth remained calm. 'That is beside the point. The point is I have been sent back to serve the greater good. Obviously I am needed in this time.'

Amergin walked into the room to find the two new residences at each other throats and a troubled Drake unsure as to how to make them stop. The bickering continued until Amergin saw fit to end it. 'ENOUGH!'

The room fell silent.

'Sir! Forgive me.' Conleth bowed to the old bard in embarrassment. Here he was a guest in his house and the first thing Conleth does is start trouble.

'Conleth your apology is not needed and Naida…' he turned to the upset girl whose hands were still clenched in fists 'It is time to forgive and forget the past, it is not wise to burden ones heart with malice.'

'Aye sir.' Naida hung her head, ashamed of her actions. She would have to learn to control her anger but forgiveness cannot be given so easily.

'Now I wish to speak with all of you in just a moment… Candice?' The old man turned to find the woman already in the doorway. 'Could you please go and fetch Ciel for me.'

'I'm right here!'

The soft voice came from the fireplace, but the area was vacant.

The bard sighed 'Ciel please reveal your self.'

'Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't realize.' The small, slender girl materialized beside the fireplace. 'I haven't quite figured it out yet.' A slight pink appeared on her cheeks.

Amergin began now that all were here. 'Good. Now allow me to start with the introductions. As you are all well aware, the four of you possess the power of one of the four elements; earth, air, fire and water. My name is Amergin and I shall be your mentor and teacher. I will be guiding you all on a path that will teach you everything you will need to know regarding your powers and your purpose.

'This young lady is Ciel. She is the element Air and her power is invisibility. Her soul stems from Atlantis, 10,000 BC, where she was a novice of the spiritual arts.' Ciel curtsied politely as Amergin moved around to Drake who had shuffled to the window.

'Drake is the Earth element; his power is particle manipulation and is capable of slowing them down. He was once the son of a renowned dragon tamer in Romania.' Amergin continued on to Conleth when he was faced with a query.

'Pardon me but you cannot be serious. A dragon tamer? You cannot honestly expect us to believe that.' Conleth, thinking that the old man had lost his senses years ago, still retained his catholic way of thinking. Dragons were only a myth and should not even appear in polite conversation.

'The main dragon colony was extinct way before your religion even existed. There were only a couple a hundred left in hidin' around your time.' Informed Drake. 'I know that it does seem a bit far up the creek, just like your savoir. But please, don' disrespect me dad like that again. Even if ya don' believe it.'

'Excuse me,' Naida interrupted, 'my people all believed in the Dragon of the Isle. But unfortunately all evidence of it died with my father. I remember his dragon from when I wast a little girl but I thought nothing of it. Art thou saying that this wast not just a childhood fantasy?' Naida had only seen this otherworldly creature once as if in a dream.

'Yeah. I remember that egg well. He was born when I was in me golden years. It hatched about two hundred years after I died in, I think now it would be called Germany. Then, round two hundred years after that when he was an adult, he attached himself to ya dad. His mum was really testy, I'll tell ya. Never get too close to a brooding dragon.' Drake would have had many scared burns on his arms if he were still in his original body.

'So he be real? Rufus be real?'

Amergin coughed to regain the attention of the room. 'Perhaps we could continue this discussion another time.' Naida was about to protest before Amergin raised his hand to silence her. 'My dear, I am sure we have plenty of history books that could answer all your questions.' Naida quieted down, he was right.

Amergin progressed onto Conleth. 'Now the spirit of Fire resides within Conleth who has the ability to create balls of fire. He was once a bishop of the Catholic Church of Kildare in the 5th century.'

Naida shot a tear stained glare at him once more before Amergin began on her.

'Naida possess the spirit of Water and the ability to turn any object or person into solid ice. She is also from the 5th century as the heir to the throne of Dumnonia.

'Finally,' he said as he returned to his place, 'this is Candice. You all may recognize her as a family member, a teacher or a friend from some point in your lives. She is here to protect the house, ensure your safety and to make sure all your needs are taken care of. Candice has the authority to temporarily block your powers as a form of grounding. This precaution is for the benefit of the house and your selves. Any one using their powers outside of this house, unless in mortal danger, will be at the mercy of Candice or my self. If you use your power on another inside the house, unless in the training room, will also receive a grounding.

'Now before I depart I must inform you that this house is a place of learning and you are to share this dwelling amongst your selves. You will find there may be another who you will get along with better then the others and someone you wish didn't exist,' he shot a glance at Conleth and Naida. 'This is expected, as your elements may not agree with each other. But as you all were once a person of nobility I will assume that you all will show everyone with the same respect as you would show Candice or me. Understood?'

The four students gave slight, unsure nods. How could they fight what the element inside of them so desperately wants to do? Between Amergin and the element inside a premature battle was bound to develop. Pleased with the response Amergin handed the limelight to Candice. But before he could he was interrupted.

'Sir,' Ciel squeaked, 'what are we? Are we freaks… or are we mutants?'

Amergin rested his soft caring eyes on the young girl. 'You are destined, for what purpose we do not know yet. Understand that you have all been sent here with newfound abilities for a reason. Trust the universe and you shall survive.' He hadn't really answered any of Ciels' questions but he told her exactly what she needed to hear. Amergin gestured to Candice.

She began. 'Naida and Conleth, if you both will follow me I will show you to where you will be staying. These rooms are not negotiable.'

The Conleth and Naida were shown their rooms, yet it was going to take more then a few kind words to help them settle into their surroundings. Naida avoided Conleth at all costs, she neither trusted nor felt any kind feelings towards him. Conleth didn't try to improve the situation and was happy to oblige her by spending most of his time in his room. Only once did the two ever cross paths and the result wasn't promising. Naida vowed to her self that she would never let him near her but finally when they did accidentally run into each other in the kitchen all hell broke loose.

Back home, in Dumnonia, King Erbin had made sure that Naida received the best self-defense training in Dumnonia. Rebels, through out her grandfather's reign, had plagued their lands before her father inherited the throne. Though there had been no danger when Naida was born, the king insisted that if the situation ever turned bad, and he wasn't there to protect her, his daughter could look after her self. Trained in self-defense, the ways of the sward and specializing in the bow and arrow, Naida saw to it that Conleth received what the gods should have dealt him many years ago.

With his strong beliefs on violence in mind, Conleth received the full welt of what Naida was throwing at him. All he had said was good morning and she snapped saying that he had no right to speak to her. One thing led to another and she threw a punch. He had managed to deflect some of her attacks but she was too quick and, even though she was smaller and thinner then him, strong for him to do much else. He was surprised that she could muster up that much strength for someone her size.

Naida continued throwing one punch after another. She wanted so badly to kill him for what he did and now was her chance. Adrenalin running high, attacks being blocks and bruises being formed they both kept up the pace, neither of them yielding. Conleth managed to dodge round the kitchen counter before Naida threw her heel into his chest throwing him backwards against the pantry.

By the force of Conleths' weight against the doors, glass began to crack and shatter behind them. Eyes wide and now scared for their lives, the two kids stood there motionless in the kitchen with only the sound of more objects falling off their shelves filling the room. It hadn't taken long for Candice to catch wind of the shattering glass.

'What, in the name of the goddess, do you think you were doing?' The woman roared as she stormed into the kitchen. Conleth and Naida quickly backed out of her way as she went to the doors.

'I wast… I.' Naida stammered. She had gone about this situation all-wrong. Yes, Conleth and her self shared a history that haunted Naida's dreams most nights, but why didn't she think to take it out side? It was incredibly rude to use any sort of violence in another mans house, her father once told her, and now she had to suffer with the consequences.

'You were making complete fools of your selves!' Candice opened up the doors to behold a small, eight by eight meter room. The size of it made it seem impossible that it fitted into a wall depth of half a meter. It went beyond all reasonable explanation and one must conclude that some sort of magic had been performed on it. Resembling a small shop, the pantry's four walls were covered in selves that contained all different manner of weird. Bottles and vials filled with unknown liquids and substances sat along side varying objects and ingredients. At the other end of the room was a bench that had an old fashioned cauldron and many different cooking utensils placed upon it.

Candice walked in to find a good ten or so bottles had fallen from their places on the shelves. Their contents of varying colors were now sluggishly mixing into one another on the floor. With haste Candice grabbed a mop and began to carefully clean up the substances one by one so as to not mix them up too much.

Silently the two kids began to sneak away outside but their movement didn't go unnoticed.

Conleth!' Candice barked as she came out of the pantry with shards of broken glass wrapped up in an apron. 'I respect your decision not to conduct your self with any sort of sever action but that is no excuse for not using force to stop _her_!' She thrust a finger at Naida while still keeping her eyes on Conleth. 'Don't be so stupid as to think that force has anything to do with violence! Use your head for once! And as for _you_!' She rounded her self onto Naida. 'Where do you get off behaving in such a manner? Did you take leave of your senses? You were once a princess and I expected you to carry your self with some kind of respect and control. If you must bash the hell out of Conleth please do it in the training room or outside! Now,' she took in a deep breath and disposed of the harmful baggage.

Straitening back up, Candice stalked back into the pantry and came back out with an old yellowing scroll. Laying the official looking document out flat on the kitchen bench, she scribbled down the names of the two kids and then rolling it back up with haste. She turned to face Naida and Conleth with a stern look. 'You have both been issued with a grounding for the remainder of the day and the next two days. You won't be able to use your powers as this is a magical binding document.'

'Candice we were not using…' Naida began before she was silenced.

'I don't care if you were using your powers or not! You destroyed many important vials and ruined some rare ingredients that are very difficult to come by.' The two remained silent with the heads bowed as Candice continued her rant. 'I respect the fact that your history together isn't something to be proud of or pleasant to remember but while you are under this roof you will remain civil towards one another. If you cannot do this then I stress the fact that you must resolve your differences quickly. What is one horrible life compared to fifty filled with pleasant memories?' With that Candice stormed back into her pantry and slammed the doors.

Lessons were to start in three days so the kids could properly get used to the idea of the situation. They were also encouraged to use these three days to practice using their powers. Conleth and Naida were still grounded for two of these days and resorted to either studying or helping Candice with the housework.

Ciel was still having trouble controlling her invisibility; whenever she got scared or was still half asleep she would disappear. Sometimes swapping between the two states by accident.

Drake spent most of his time passed out in his room but when he did get up he realized how hard mastering his power was going to be. He hadn't learnt how to trigger his power yet and so didn't know what to do; he was also banned from using it on the rest of the students.

Naida was slowly making an improvment and she had managed to create frost on the bathroom mirror, where she spent most of her time when practicing, but she still needed a good source of water around. She also felt drained and stiff whenever she tried to freeze something.

Conleth on the other hand refused to practice his powers. The bishop inside of him was dead set against the act of violence. So he spent the majority of his time confined to his room or out in the garden meditating. Due to an insomnia he used to suffer from, Conleth, also, rarely slept.


	7. Ch 7: The Seen and the Unseen

**Ch 7: The Seen and the Unseen**

On the day before their first lesson Amergin arrived to note the students' progress. He was disappointed to see Conleth refusing his powers but he surmised that he would eventually get used to them.

Amergin moved into the library at the back of the house and made himself comfortable in a big armchair. This room may appear of reasonable size from the out side but on the inside it was much more. This room took on the same design as Candice's pantry. It was as large as a state library with all four of the walls, which were twelve foot high, covered in book selves. Each book that donned the many shelves that split the room scripted so much history that there was no one with the mental capacity to come up with some sort of system to categorize them properly. Instead they were ordered by the country that appeared as the topic. Situated in random parts of the room were armchairs, couches, desks and padded mats where one could study in peace and comfort.

As Amergin sat there contemplating the progression of his new students he was surprised to find both Conleths' and Naidas' soul minds in this century. But he was not at all amazed to find their elements were opposites. It was very fitting, he mused, considering that their pasts, both ancient and present, have been heavily intertwined. His thoughts were interrupted when Ciel knocked on the door.

'Amergin,' her voice was as soft and light as a falling feather that Amergin had barely heard her. Ciel sat in an armchair across from him, which made listening to her all the more difficult. 'Why is it that I recognize the others as kindred when they are from other points in history?'

Amergin wasn't expecting this from Ciel. It's true that all four of them will recognize the others from their own past lives but this wasn't supposed to come to light until a little later in their tuition. Ciel must have conjured up these memories due to the advantage, her study in the spiritual arts, would have given her.

'Tell me who you remember Ciel.' Amergin encouraged her.

'Well I see one of my older brothers, Gaderius, in Conleth. Gaderius was at least two hundred years older then me but the resemblance is defiantly there. Drake is exactly how I remember him but he was known as Azaes, another one of my brothers. Then Naida is the splitting image of Verandi, an adviser to my father. Gaderius had his eye on Verandi for a few hundred years. I don't know what happened to her after... Then you, Amergin, were Odin the healer and Candice was Inanna my spiritual teacher. You must remember!' Ciel began to feel restless in her seat.

'I do Ciel. It is all as clear as crystal. But I must say Inanna has done wonders to your soul mind.'

'But why, Amergin? Seeing my family and friends is causing a homesickness I don't want to feel.' Ciel felt as if her homeland were just around the corner yet she couldn't reach it, like a dream where you cannot move and that which you desire is moving further away.

Amergin could feel her want for familiarity but there was not much he could do. 'Ciel, you recognize everyone because their souls have been regenerated over the centuries, as have you. The four souls, you so readily recognize, have stayed together because you are all bound together as kindred no matter which life you are living. All of us are drawn back to one another because we recognize a kindred spirit.'

'Yes, I know of reincarnation and I'm not saying that I am in any way ungrateful. But Amergin how is it that we all didn't know each other in this life, in this century, if we are all drawn together?'

'But you do. You all know each other now and I'm certain that if you all didn't die so young, in order to obtain this state, that you would have met at some point in time. Also Ciel…' he stared into her misty gray eyes, 'we are your family; we haven't left you. Throughout the years we have been your friends, parents, siblings, teachers and enemies. But because we have forgotten the time we spent together for the moment it doesn't mean that time has changed what we mean to each other. I am also quite certain that you will meet others from your pasts that aren't one of the elementals.'

Ciel smiled at the thought. It did comfort her knowing that she had two brothers in this lifetime with her. But she couldn't help but see the differences in Conleth and Drake compared to Gaderius and Azaes. Ciel also wasn't used to living with a girl. Though she came from a large family; Ciel was the only daughter and youngest of eleven children. Her mother had given birth to five sets of twin boys before she was born. She missed them all terribly.

Ciel and Amergin spent the better part of the day confined in the library discussing spiritual matters she would have learnt back in the lost city and past experiences that they both remembered fondly. They were so absorbed in their conversation, with their minds wandering back to a time where things weren't so confusing, that they didn't notice time slipping away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Excuse me Candice, but could I have a word with thee?' Naida queered when she sat down with Candice in the sitting room.

'Of course,' she replied as she looked up from the book she had been reading 'What's wrong?'

'I would have talked to thee sooner but, with everything that hast been happening of late, I dare say it hast slipped my mind.' She nervously played with the bottom of her shirt. 'Thee said a few days ago that Reilly would be arriving soon.'

'My dear, didn't you notice?' Candice asked with a look of puzzlement and surprise.

'Noticed what?'

Candice breathed in deeply, what she was about to say was going to open old wounds and she prepared her self for the worst. 'Reilly's soul mind… lives within Conleth.'

Naida threw a hand to her mouth and let out a gasp. 'Nay it cannot be true! Please Candice, tell me it is not true! That man wast once a monster and to think Reilly...'

'I know dear and it's not my fault, but what Conleth did back then has nothing to do with now. Conleth hasn't always been how you remember him. Like you said, he was _once_ a monster. He has lived a few more lives after Dumnonia and during that time he has changed, believe me I've seen it. I am sure he wants your forgiveness for that point in your lives.'

'Candice I would be more willing to jump into a dragon's mouth then forgive that man.' An unsettling feeling befell Naida at the new thought of her first friend in this time had been her enemy from the past.

'Hey Candice?' Drake appeared in the doorway 'Ya wouldn' know where a spare light bulb would be, would ya?'

Candice looked up once more 'Good chance they are in the pantry. Don't worry I'll get one for you.' She got up, a little annoyed by the disruption, and left the room. Drake turned to follow but Naida stopped him. The phrase she had used not moments before brought forth another uncertainty. True, Conleth was first and foremost on her mind but she managed to hold that back in order to voice what she was about to ask.

'Drake wast what thee said about dragons true?' Naida couldn't stop thinking about Rufus and her father since their first day when the whole matter was brought up. It had been eating away at her because, besides Conleth, whom she was now hiding details about from the others, the whole dragon business brought back so many fond memories of home that she hadn't been able to bring forth before.

'Yeah it's true. Don't tell me that you've been lettin Conleth into ya head?' Drake sat down beside her on the couch and said with a laugh, 'I thought you, of all people, woulda taken me seriously.'

'Nay, it's not that and please… doth not mention his name again.' Every time Conleth was brought up in conversation flashes of hate surged through her, even more so now that she knew who he once was. 'It be just during my childhood father always referred to Rufus as a bedtime story. Just a creature of mythology.'

Drake laughed. 'Naida, I'll tell ya this. They're real. If there were some still hangin' round today I'd introduce ya.'

'So dost thou think they have all died out?'

'Nah I'm sure there are a few wandering round the other world somewhere. Ya just have to know the right places to look.' The disheartened look upon her face spiked something in Drake and he felt compelled to change it. 'Look don' worry bout it. It ain't that big a deal.' He got up and began walking towards the door.

'Drake.'

He turned back around.

'Could thee… maybe one day… tell me about them… some of thy stories about dragons? Please.'

He flashed a smile and nodded. 'Sure.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Ciel and Amergin tied up and Candice helping Drake, Naida found her chance to spend some time out in the open. She had to escape for a little while, even if it was just to get her head around all she had just learnt. What was better was this place had a profound effect on her and the opportunity to bask in its beauty could not be missed. Slowly, creeping out of the back door, Naida grabbed her chance and ran off into the bush land. Carefully following an old foot worn path she walked through the thick scrub, low braches scratching at her bare legs and little rays of light peeking through the canopy. She was determined to see it. Her heart pumping, she lightly ran along the path, her mind transfixed on what lay ahead. A deep desire filled her heart. She hadn't had a chance to see it until now and that anticipation of knowing it was right there around the corner spurred her on. It didn't take long for her to arrive; just around one bend and another.

The afternoon sun blinded her for a moment as she burst out into the sunlight. The heat from the suns rays warmed her skin and lifted her heart. She was there. Before her, no less then ten meters away from where she stood, were twinkling waters with a hue of the lightest blue. Her feet met with the soft crunching of the white sand and the strong, sweet smell of salt heightened her senses. Quickly taking off her thongs she sped off fast towards the waters edge. The cooling sensation of the water around and between her toes sent a wave of tingles up her legs and through her spine.

It had been so long since she felt this awake and her desire to jump in was far too compelling. Taking off her shirt and shorts revealing her two-piece swimsuit, and chucking them with her thongs, she ran into the water splashing as much as she could. In amongst her frivolity in the water she hadn't noticed a pair of eyes watching her from the trees.

Leaning back and allowing her self to float on the surface Naida finally found her self able to relax. All the tension and stress had taken its toll and she was glad to be rid of it, to let the water wash it away. She was surprised by how stiffly she had been holding her self and felt that this was exactly what she had desired. But the water did little when she spotted those eyes in the trees.

'Who be there!' she cried out to the leaves. No response came, but a small petite figure came creeping from the shade. 'Ciel! What art thou doing here?'

She didn't say anything but flushed bright red.

Naida didn't know much of Ciel for they had spoken very little, but this creepy form of stalking confused her. Naida stood there in the water waiting for a response from the girl.

Stuttering she said, 'I'm sorry, forgive me. I didn't mean to appear like I was spying on you but Candice sent me to you. She said that if I had nothing to do I should find one of you guys to hang out with. Drake was asleep and Conleth scares me a little. I couldn't find Amergin once I left him and I didn't want to be a bother to Candice. I hope you don't mind but I thought… we could… I hadn't been standing there long, only a few seconds. You looked so happy that I didn't want to disturb you. Again, I am sorry.' The young girl turned to leave.

'Ciel!' Naida called in a cheery voice and Ciel turned around. 'Dost thou have thy bathers?'

Ciel's face lit up and she nodded.

The two girls spent a couple of hours down on the beach together and managed to learn a few things about the other. While sun baking Ciel confessed to not having spent much time in the water because back in Atlantis her home was situated far in-land, too far away from the beach for ones leisure. Naida told her of her court in Brittany and how the children would spend nearly all day at the seashore in the warmer months. The two girls instantly felt more comfortable in each other's presence and slowly opened up to one another.

'Naida I am sorry again about before. I panicked.'

Naida laughed hard and flashed a grin, 'Sounds like my first day here. Doth not let it trouble thee.' She sat up to put on her shirt, the sun had begun to set and the temperature followed suit.

Ciel joined her before adding, 'I've only told Amergin this but I also wanted to tell you…' Naida looked up at the girl with questioning eyes. 'Just this morning I realized that you reminded of someone back home, someone I knew fairly well.'

'Who wast it?' Naida asked now putting on her shorts.

'Verandi, she was my teacher and friend. I had ten brothers back in Atlantis and one of the eldest was very fond of you. Verandi and I weren't very close as there were a hundred or so years between us…' Naida's expression showed her amazement, but Ciel quickly cleared it up. 'No, no, that is around twenty years in normal life spans.'

'Oh, so how long did thee live for?'

'Personally I lived till I was three hundred and something but on average we used to live until late nine hundreds. There were a few that got to eleven hundred but that was very difficult considering… the time frame.' Her face fell as she recollected back on her family.

'So thee wast young when thee passed on. What happened?'

'Oh! Nothing too horrible, never mind.' Her face lit up again. Naida didn't believe she had seen Ciel smile as much as she had that day.

The two made their way out of the scrub laughing and smiling while Candice viewed them from the kitchen window. She was so happy that her two girls were getting along as she had a fair idea what they had installed for them in the year to come.

'Let's hope that that doesn't fail them.'

A strong yet quiet voice spoke from the shadows. 'My Lady, she eez coming.'

The old woman kept staring at the two girls, 'I figured as much. I hope they are all ready for when the time comes.'


	8. Ch 8

**Ch 8**

Amergin had divided every second day up into four equal parts so he could personally help the kids individually with their powers. In between these times the kids could do what they wished. Classes began with Conleth at dawn, even though he refused to use his powers, he and Amergin meditated before the rising sun. Right after breakfast and before lunch was Ciel's time. She and Amergin tried a few 'confidence-building' techniques but they too didn't get very far. They mainly consisted of her facing her fears. One in particular was her resent past in Australia.

'Ciel you must understand that you will have difficulty progressing and improving your powers if there are events in your past that remain untouched. The simplest way to work through these memories is to just let them flow to the surface.' They were in the study where it was quiet and away from the disturbances of the others.

'It isn't because I don't want to talk about it Amergin, you know that all I want is to improve my self. But I just can't remember what happened exactly.'

'You can't remember, or is it that you don't _want_ to remember?' His face retained a look of skepticism.

'No, truly. I can't. It's all one big blur.'

'It may be painful Ciel I understand that. But as I haven't experienced this life with you, as I have in the past, I am of no help to you. I really need you to think.'

'I am.'

'I need you to_try_ if you have any hope of controlling your power. Just try.'

'I am!' She said more forcefully as she became frustrated.

'Ciel…'

'_I am_!' Ciel burst out and she flashed in and out of vision. Only once in her whole three hundred years of life had she ever raised her voice. Staring at Amergin, she was now afraid. 'Oh Amergin! I'm so sorry.' She squeaked. 'I… I… didn't mean it. I just… I am so sorry.' She placed her head in her hands ashamed of her self.

'It's ok. I think we had better stop for today.'

After lunch it was Drakes turn. Now for him they had to take it out side, as he hadn't learnt to trigger his power yet. Out in the garden Drake and Amergin stood a distance away from each other. A sense of uncertainty wafted around them.

'What are we doin' out here?' He yelled to Amergin.

The old man who stood there with a basket full of apples began pelting them at Drake who received them one after another. Caught off guard he tried to catch them but the old man was too fast so most hit him in the legs or torso as he tried to avoid the fast paced blurs of red. Some exploded upon impact leaving him covered in pieces of apple and juice, others bounced off of him and flew off in random directions.

'What the hell was that for?' Drake yelled out when the apples ceased to come. As he glanced down at his shirt he could hardly believe that apples could make such a mess. Though trying to get all the pieces of apple off of him self he quickly gave up when he saw his pants in a state far worse. He glanced over to where Amergin had stood only to find the old man had run off. Spinning around Drake tried to spot where the old man had gone. But just then, out of the corner of his eye, Drake spotted a great big black dog jumping up at him. Teeth bared and growling ferociously Drake had no time to scram. Eyes closed, he let out a cry of fear and flung his hands up at the dog to try and stop it. This was what exactly happened. The dog, now suspended in mid air, had frozen. Dumb founded Drake stared at the animal. He had no idea how long the dog was going to stay like that but he wasn't going to hang round to find out.

Turning round, of the mind to run away, Drake smashed right into Amergin.

'Well done Drake. But I think I'm going to have to try and find another way, I'm not too fond of that dog.'

'Wait! You did that?' Drake pointed back at the dog only to find that he was pointing at nothing. 'Wait! Where did it go?'

Amergin met Naida down at the beach once dinner had finished and they waded out knee deep into the water together. Amergin began to move his body in weird ways and he asked her to copy him. There they were the two of them doing a funny sort of dance that resembled a form of kata that karate students are taught. They kept it going for close to an hour, in silence, before Amergin began to talk.

'Water is different to the others. It is as unpredictable as a woman. It can be destructive and dangerous at one point then be calming and healing at the other. Water is a very emotional element. It can be strong and then soothing. You and Conleth are more connected to your elements then the other two as your genders match what you are working with. Also your powers actually involve your element thus strengthening the bond. This movement we are doing will help you to focus and maintain your power.'

Naida now lost in the movements felt like her body had known them all along. 'Do the others have something like this?'

'No they don't. Seven of your elemental incarnations ago, that's around your twenty fifth normal incarnation, you developed this 'kata' for your self. You were a student of the physical arts at the time.'

'Wow. Where did I learn it from?'

'Japan.'

'Makes sense.'

They continued the kata until late into the night when Amergin decided that she had done enough for the day.

'So if this kata be meant to help me focus and maintain my powers then would I show an improvement soon?'

'I'm not sure. It all depends on how much time and effort you put into it. But yes, thanks to your self, learning and improving your powers will come easier to you then the others.'

The two set off in silence all the way home. The air was cool and a light breeze rustled their hair. The sky was clear and the stars shone bright yet paled in comparison to the moon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every other day, besides the weekends, was dedicated to exploring the kids' memories from the past. Amergin explained that each student would go through an out of body experience that would take him or her back to his or her past in history. The only problem with these little trips down memory lane is that the other three will be taken along with them. The rate at which each student will experience these flash backs is uncertain and could occur at any time. He began preparing them in what it would be like and what was going to happen.

'You wont be certain of the time or place until you're there so it is safe to say that you wont know if it is your turn or not.' Amergin explained as he and the others sat down in the lounge room. 'You will be viewing it from your own incarnation and I must warn you, these memories will be as real as the first time you experienced them,' the room fell into a dead silence. 'Now you will only be a sideliner so you wont be able to physically control your body or talk to one another so try not to resist it. You will feel the emotions you once felt and experience your own thoughts at the time. These may come as a shock but don't worry they shouldn't sway you too much. They are mealy there to give you a better understanding of the situation.'

'So are you saying that you are controlling these memories?' Conleth asked feeling a little more comfortable with the idea.

'No, I won't be.'

'It will be the goddess Arianrhod.' Ciel spilled out of nowhere.

'How the hell d'ya know that?' Drake asked surprised at her.

'Celtic and Welsh mythology isn't too far removed from Atlantic beliefs. We believe in one in the same beings and entity, they just have different names.' Ciel, now a little embarrassed by her out burst, quieted down.

'Precisely Ciel. It will be up to Arianrhod to decide how long you are there for but even she cannot stop or control the emotions and thoughts of a human being.'

'So what if we want out?' Drake asked bluntly as he stretched out further in his chair.

'Unfortunately if something becomes too disturbing or painful you wont be able to escape it but I can give you a piece of advice in suppressing the effects it may have on you. Will is a powerful force and as long as you will for the pain to subside it should act accordingly.'

'Will?' Ciel asked. Conleth was put out; he was so tempted to ask that question him self or rather make fun of it.

'Yes, pure will. Let's say Drake is thrust into Naida's past and he is thrown into the middle of a bloody battle, not very pleasant. But if he just wills for his body to not sustain any pain through injury he should very well come out of it with a few cuts and bruises he wont feel, that is if he doesn't die.' Naida laughed only to spot Drake going white. He had received many injuries and scars in his own life that to relive it all again would be frightful, and death was not something he fancied going through again.

'Naida don't laugh for don't forget what happened in your own past.' Naida's expression and mood turned to ice. No one spoke of her past; it is too painful to recall if one isn't ready for it. She glared at Amergin till he continued with his instruction.

'Ah Amergin,' Conleth cut in. 'With this going back and everything, will the us back then know that we have entered their mind?'

'Not likely. The only way any of your pasts lives will feel any thing is if they themselves were extremely proficient at the mental and spiritual arts. Even Ciel, as a novice from Atlantis, would have trouble detecting her presence.' With this Amergin slapped his hands together. 'Now as I believe you will be heading back to Dumnonia and Kildare, Romania and Atlantis so I wish for you all to take in as much as you can, not just from others but from your own pasts. This is because you have a second chance to learn about the others and more about your self. Where you went wrong and how you treated others. This is a learning experience and you are quiet fortunate as only once before has this been bestowed upon another mortal. Consider your selves privileged.'

'Who wast the other Amergin? Wast it thee?' Naida quietly asked.

'No, it wasn't me. I was not permitted. It was, in fact, a girl, of around fifteen years our time. She was destined to change the course of history but her fear and doubts were too high. She had a great sacrifice to make but her love was too strong to let go of. So the Goddess helped her along. The only difference was that she saw the future, as inadvisable as that is, of the world.'

'What was her name?' Drake questioned.

Amergins eyes settled on Ciel and he continued to stare when he said, 'She was an Atlantian, just like Ciel. Her name was Frea.'

Ciels eyes glazed over and tears began to fall. Hurtful memories swam in her head like a tidal wave consuming her entire being. Her face started to burn when she felt a surge of energy urging her to run, and that she did. Tears streaming and her hands covering her face she rushed from the room leaving the others behind.

'Ciel!' Naida called out to her as the door slammed shut.

'Leave her be.' Advised Amergin.

'What got into her?' asked Drake whose eyes still rested on the closed door.

'Frea was a name from her past that which she didn't want to hear again.'

'Why?' Conleth softly asked.

'Because it was Frea who destroyed her world and everyone she loved.'


	9. Ch 9: The Annwn Dojo

**Ch 9: The Annwn Dojo**

Slamming the door behind her Ciel threw her self onto her bed. Tears streaming and hate building she cried her heart out into her pillow. Hearing that name again was more then she could bear. Ciel's hatred for Frea ran as deep as the darkest abyss, very much in the way Naida despised Conleth. She missed her home terribly and her homesickness made living in this house uncomfortable and suffocating. Then, on top of this, she had just learnt that the universe helped the destroyer of her home and everyone she loved. They aided in the sinking of Atlantis. Why? What had her people done to deserve that fate? They were peaceful and generous people, they had contributed so much to the development of human kind and yet they were disposed of so easily. Just blown away like leaves in the wind.

With her face buried in her bedclothes Ciel failed to notice a slight stirring from her window. This movement was not the result of the wind as her window was closed; nor was it because of a disruption to its folds. The curtain itself was not moving, as normal curtains do, but the change came from the pattern. The lines and squiggles, pictures and design broke off into smaller pieces and gradually danced around. The little images continued to follow no particular pattern until they crept across the material and met at a central point.

Ciel had lain there for what seemed to be ages before she resurfaced. She hadn't cried like that since she was a little girl. She had never felt so strongly about what had happened until now, when she had a chance to really think about it. Ciel wanted so desperately to be angry, angry with Amergin, angry with the gods and angry with Frea. Yet all that she could feel was remorse, guilt and a deep sense of loneliness she could not get rid of. Glancing around the room her eyes settled on the window. She saw the clouds softly floating along, birds singing an unrecognizable tune and the wind rustling the leaves. All of them images of freedom. A freedom she had longed for but could never obtain.

'Pisssst!' Ciel, startled by the soft sharp sound, looked frantically for the disturber. 'Oi! Over here!' The noise had come from her curtain. The patterns had changed and now formed what looked like a small decretive door. Peeping out of this door was a tiny head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Should I go check on her? She seemed really upset?' Naida sat in the garage turned training room with the two boys. Amergin had told them to give Ciel space but the three of them were too concerned to think of doing anything else. Even Conleth, sitting on a cardboard box filled with books, looked a little worried for the girl. But Drake, on the other hand, showed little or no sign of compassion towards Ciel as he rummaged through some of the odd things that were lying about.

'She'll be right. Don't worry too much about her.'

'Drake she hast just learnt that the goddess helped in the destruction of her world! I dost not think she'll be fine.'

Drake shrugged off the comment. '"Time heals all wounds" or so I've been told.'

Conleth's head shot up to stare at Drake as Naida moved to answer him.

'Not always, besides, to Ciel the terrible event could have only happened about a month ago. She needs more time then that to deal with it.'

Conleth, now having had enough of the topic, got up to join Drake. Going through boxes and cases he stumbled across something a little out of the ordinary. 'What is this?'

Drake peeped over Conleths shoulder. 'That mate is a katana, a Japanese sward.'

'This is like nothing I have ever seen before.' He slid the sword out of its sheath to admire it more closely. The handle wasn't anything fancy with only black leather rapped around an end to form an adequate grip and a little detail engraved at the base of the blade.

'Hey, hey. What about these?' Drake holding out his hands that contained two pieces of round wood chained to two other pieces. 'Nun chucks!'

Watching the boys admiring their new toys from the other side of the room Naida thought of how Ciel was feeling. Fear, sadness and loneliness all came to mind and yet Ciels situation wasn't too far removed from her own, only she had lost everything where as Naida hadn't. Glancing around at the boys finding new things to play with she noticed how Conleth was behaving as it was so unlike him. She had never seen him laugh or talk like a normal kid before, which he was evidently now.

'I'm going to talk with Amergin.' Naida declared not that the boys were listening, and she left quietly.

'Why do you think Amergin has these in here? He doesn't seem like the type that would use them on a regular basis.' Conleth asked now testing out the nun chucks.

'Wouldn' have a clue. But I can' wait till he decides to teach us how to use them.'

'What makes you think he will?'

'Cause there is no way that he would keep these in here where we can just stumble across 'em and get ideas.'

'Just like now?'

'Exactly. He'll get round to teachin us, I bet ya.'

'Dears.' Candice stuck her head in the door only to spot Conleth and Drake turning around with weapons in their hands. Blushing, and now a little scared, they quickly hid the katana and nun chucks behind their backs. 'You put those down right now! What are you thinking? Those aren't toys. You could have hurt your selves!'

'Sorry Candice, we just found them.' Drake said a little ashamed of getting caught.

'Well loose them quickly! I don't want to see any one you kids playing with those things!'

The boys quickly threw the weapons unceremoniously into a box.

'Candice what was it that you wanted?' Conleth asked.

Now a little put out Candice continued, 'What… oh yes, umm what was I saying… Ciel! Yes, that's right, have either of you seen Ciel?'

The two of them shook their heads in a mixture of shock and concern.

'Why? What happened?' Drake asked now a little concerned.

'So now you're worried!' Conleth uttered under his breathe.

'What?' Drake shrugged. 'I can' do much about helpin' someone with their feelings, but finding them is different. _That_ I can do!'

'Well Drake I'm not too sure where she is. Last I saw of her was when she ran up stairs after your lesson. Are you sure you haven't seen her?'

'She must have gone up to her room.' Conleth cut in.

'Don't worry Candice I'll check on her for ya.'

'Thank you Drake.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knocking softly Drake cried into the wood of Ciels bedroom door. 'Hey Ciel! You ok?'

No response came.

'Ciel, what's wrong?' He asked the doorknob.

Silence.

'Come on Ciel! I wanna help… Look I'm not just gonna let you stay in there all day… Ok I'm coming in!'

He opened her door just a crack and peeped through the gap. He couldn't see much. He opened the door readying him self for a fit of screaming. Barging in he entered the room with no fear as to the consequences.

'Ciel?'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Where did she go?' Conleth asked. Conleth and Candice had joined Drake in Ceils room as soon as they heard.

'No idea. She coulda jumped outta the window.' He walked around to her bed that was now in such a mess that the bedclothes had started coming off.

'She didn't.' Candice stated her face as white as a sheet. 'She's gone there.'

'Where Candice?' Drake implored.

'There.' She said as she raised her hand to point at the curtain.

'Where?' Conleth asked for the curtain had gone back to the way it used to be and he could not see anything wrong with it.

'There.' Candice continued to point. 'Do you see that star in the middle? Well it has two extra points compared to the others, this means that she has gone there.'

'Where is there exactly?' Conleth asked frustrated.

'The realm of Annwn.'

'The what?' Drake asked now more confused.

'The realm of Annwn. It's like the other world but it has restrictions. Only certain creatures can exist there. This realm is home to fairies, sylphs and pixies. Nothing else. Oh this is no good at all.' The woman began pacing the room, now completely unsure as to what to do.

'Ok now what do we do?' Conleth asked.

'We go in after her.' Drake put forward preparing him self for anything.

'No Drake, it must be Conleth.' Candice said softly. Drake stared at her in disbelief. But before he could voice his objection Candice intervened, 'Conleth isn't overly close to Ciel and he isn't likely to be swayed by 'their' tricks. Conleth you are going.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Amergin?'

'Before you reprimand me you must understand that I had to.' Amergin said in a calm soft voice as he came out from behind her slowly. They were in the sitting room off the lounge room and kitchen. The fire was not lit yet the room was unusually warm.

'Thee had to! What dost thou mean thee had to?' Now pacing Naida let her anger continue, 'Thee could have said nothing! Thee could have lied!'

'Lie, Naida?' Amergin remained perfectly calm while he had allowed Naida to vent, 'since when did lying help anything? If I had lied sooner or later Ciel would have found out. Better she heard about it now from me then later when things get tough.'

'Amergin thee caused her unnecessary pain. She be utterly distraught.'

'Oh but it was necessary.' He moved around so that he now sat in the chair opposite the girl, 'and why Naida, do you always fight other people's battles? You are always defending others and yet you have nothing to do with the situation.' Amergin had to surmise that it was the water element in her. The deep sense of love and empathy that she probably now felt was caused by her connection to the element.

'I fight because I care. Unlike thee I care about Ciel, she dost not deserve to be hurt in such a way.'

'Naida why can't you ever place your trust in me? Even back in Brittany you had your doubts.'

'Can thee blame me?' Naida said, 'Thee never give reasons why or tell us how when it comes to things that concerns us. Thee expect complete trust from us. Blind faith be a lot to ask for in a small space of time.'

'Time is an illusion. You have known me for over four centuries, which is not a small space of time. You have trusted me as your adviser and teacher, as did your father and uncle, not to mention the times when you have been my novice. Naida you have seen what the others and yourself are capable of, you know you're from 5th century Brittany and yet you are here in 21st century Australia. Surly all these pieces of evidence don't give you just cause to trust me a little?'

Naida sat there staring at him before saying, 'It be more then that.'

'More? How much more?' Amergin's white bushy eyebrows were in risk of getting lost into his hairline. 'I've told you everything you need to know and I will continue to tell you more when you are ready to hear it. I told Ciel about Frea because she needed to hear it before she went on one of those trips back to the past.' Naida opened her mouth to argue but Amergin stopped her, 'and that… is the only reason you require. Trust me Naida.'

'I wast always told to never trust anyone who says that.'

With that the old bard left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'You will need… where is it!' Rummaging round in her pantry, Candice was frantic. The longer they took to prepare the longer Ciel was spending in Annwn. 'I can't find it!'

'You need any help Candice?' Drake called. The boys had been banned from stepping into the small room due of what happened last time. Candice was now fiercely protective of her collection.

'No! No, I'm fine…' She called out. A few clatters of glass and moving of boxes later, 'Oh you know what, forget it. Trix! I need your assistance.'

A soft padding of feet came from behind the boys. 'Zertainly my Lady.' From the other side of the bench came the most curious creature. It was a gray cat with a black stripe running down the length of its spine, from the top of its head to its tail. It had black socks with brown paws on its front legs and what appeared to be a yellow arrow on its chest. The strangest of this creature's characteristics were the set of magnificent brown and light blond wings the protruded from its shoulder blades, and an unusual symbol on its forehead.

'Boys this is Trix! She is a Tsubasa, of the Felina persuasion.' Came Candice's voice from the room.

'It eez a pleazure to finally meet you both, Conleth and Drake.' The female cat gave a low bow to the two boys. 'Would you pleaze excuze me.' She left to go help her mistress.

Conleth shot Drake a worried look. This place just kept getting weirder.

'Now Conleth,' Candice cried from her pantry, 'as soon as I get this mixture together you are going to have to be quick when entering Annwn. We don' know how long Ciel has been in that place so…'

Entering Annwn became less appealing to Conleth every time Candice spoke of it. 'Candice what is in Annwn any way? I mean, besides fairies.'

'Nuzzing,' Trix replied coming out of the small room. 'But zis eez ze problem. Fairies 'ave a zertain power over 'umans. Zey 'ave ze ability to cloud your senses.'

'Do you boys know of the basic fairy law when it comes to their home land?' Candice asked carrying a jug of bubbling liquid and a spray bottle.

The boys shook their heads.

'If a human eats their food they will be stuck there forever.'

'That's not good.' Drake muttered.

'So how is this,' Conleth pointed to the concoction on the bench, 'going to help me?'

'Zis eez a mixture of carbonated water, sugar, caffeine and mint. It will confuse ze fairy and make it hyperactive. Thus giving you time to escape.' Explained Trix from her perch on the bench top.

'You have got to be kidding me.' Drake exclaimed moving round to have a closer look at the brew. 'It's soft drink! And this stuff actually works?'

Trix nodded as Candice handed Conleth the spray bottle.

'While your there Conleth I need you to find Una, she is a Sylph. She will be able to help you find Ciel and your way back home.'

'Can she be trusted?' Conleth asked, as he weighed the bottle of liquid in his hands.

'Yes she can be trusted. Ciel and Una share a deep history together but because Ciel has entered into Annwn without her, a guide and protector, she is in trouble. Trix will accompany you, fairy magic doesn't effect as strongly on a Tsubasa. Not everything is as it may seem so tread carefully. Remember not to fall for their tricks, they will try and pull at your weaknesses and blind you with glamour. And above all else,' she pleaded, 'please don't eat any thing.'


	10. Authors Note

Authors Note

G'day guys.

I know its been a while but things r a bit rough atm.

I've got lil pieces of work here and there but nothing worthy of posting, as you can tell from my lame attempt at including u guys with my spoilers and one offs.

Keep with me coz I promise as soon as I get all my work in order new stuff will come spilling out…. Hopefully.

Just bare with me. I'm not giving up.

-Alethea


	11. Final AN

Authors Note

Sorry guys

Due to complications and wot not i'm compelled 2 stop posting chapters

Beacuse it is an original is partly the reason why...... the other reason is personal

I'm sorry

If u e-mail me i can give u running commentary on what is 2 come and what will happen but that is all

- Alethea


End file.
